Enigma Perfecto
by MaikiShow
Summary: La vida es bastante incierta. Por un momento piensas que lo tienen todo planeado, te ilusionas con las posibilidades que aguardan y sueñas con cumplir objetivos que marcaste en tu vida. Sin embargo, la vida es incierta, y nunca sabras que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina ni mucho menos que impacto tendrá en ti como persona ...
1. Chapter 1

**El Enigma Perfecto**

* * *

**Hola !**

**El tiempo pasa y las ideas siempre están presentes, no puedo frenarlas y aunque quiera escribir o seguir con lo que ya tengo, no puedo si tengo inspiración para otras cosa. **

**Hace tiempo estaba viendo videos en YouTube del juego Resident Evil 2 (Remake), y mientras pensaba en como seguir con mis demás historias, no pude dejar de imaginar como sería un fic entre este juego y Naruto. **

**Entonces, aquí esta, sin poder evitarlo cree un nuevo fic y decidí subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste y cualquier ayuda o comentario se agradece.**

**!Comienza!**

* * *

Una noche lluviosa era agradable.

Claro, mientras no pasara de grandes gotas gordas y vientos violentos estaba feliz. En un viaje por carretera la cual estaba casi vacía era mejor. Y mejoraba aún más con los postes de luz por todo el camino junto a canciones que animaran el ambiente.

Pero ¿Podría mejor aún más el viaje?

¡Por supuesto!

Un viaje en carretera no podría ser disfrutado con toda plenitud si no manejabas un auto de gran velocidad que tenía un motor tan genial que generaba un sonido suave a la vez que salvaje. No podrías disfrutar si los asientos no eran cómodos y no estaban tapizados por piel de verdad y el agradable aroma que emanaba. Estarías insatisfecho si el tablero del auto no estaba totalmente limpio y cuidado regalando una vista sofisticada a la vez que elegante.

Pero sobre todo, y mucho más importante ¡No podías gozar si tu auto no era de un color naranja brillante!

¡Esa era la clave para viajar con estilo!

"Como amo este auto" La voz de un joven varón dijo con amor y cariño.

A lo largo de una carretera muy pocos autos se podrían visualizar dadas las altas horas de la noche, mucho menos con la lluvia constante que parecía no tener fin en esa noche en concreto. Sin embargo, entre la penumbra de la noche y la parcial lluvia se lograban ver dos luces iluminando el camino. El origen de las luces era un objeto de color naranja brillante que iba a gran velocidad siendo iluminado por los numerosos postes de luz. El rugir de un motor que tenía gran semejanza con cientos de caballo galopando era el acompañante.

_**RACCOON CITY**_

"!Genial! Ya casi estoy ahí" Estaba feliz por la información dada por el gran cartel que estaba siendo dejado atrás con gran rapidez.

Los postes parecían ser borrones desde su punto de vista y las constantes luces de alguna manera eran relajantes al mismo tiempo que energizantes.

"Hhm, aunque todo parece raro. Comprendo que casi nadie pueda verse a estas horas, pero no eh visto a nadie en bastante tiempo" A través de un espejo rectangular y angosto vio la carretera por detrás y solo pudo ver el costado de su auto.

Por delante el cristal que estaba siendo constantemente golpeado por las gotas de lluvia, era limpiado por el parabrisas una y otra vez dejando ver una larga carretera vacía siendo oscura y mojada en su totalidad. El vapor salía de la ranura en su cofre y el color negro lo atravesaba dejando una franja negra entre el color naranja.

"Bueno, no hay problema, creo que en el mapa se mostraba una gasolinera. Podría preguntar ahí" Sobre el asiento de carreras forrado de piel negra a su lado, su podía ver un mapa del continente teniendo una carretera en concreto marcada, al igual que establecimientos a lo largo del camino.

Movió la palanca de velocidades a la siguiente marca, piso el acelerador al cambiar con éxito, y el automóvil por la gran potencia que tenía lo empujo atrás por la aceleración y aumento su velocidad.

"Solo faltan pocos kilómetros para llegar, no tardare nada" Una brillante sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y sus ojos azul zafiro brillaron con fuerza.

Con un sonoro rugir, en medio de la nada siguiendo una carretera con la lluvia como desafió, un Mustang de color naranja con una franja negra en medio acelero aún más dejando detrás de si una estela de agua resultado de la destrucción de las gotas de lluvia.

_**MINUTOS DESPUÉS ...**_

Una gasolinera solitaria se lograba ver a mitad de carretera.

Sus luces parecían ser fogatas entre penumbras y sus recursos como medidas invaluables para sobrevivir. Para muchas personas que viajaban largas distancias era un lugar donde podías conseguir la paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseabas. Y para otras el establecimiento que atenuaba el hambre y sed que podrían torturarte.

En pocas palabras era un Santuario para los necesitados.

"Al menos desde mi punto de vista jejeje" La risa del hombre fue una representación de la alegría y diversión en un estado puro y casto.

A unos metros de distancia podía ver la gasolinera acercándose rápidamente, hace tiempo que la lluvia errática había cesado y solo quedaba una ligera brisa y vientos suaves en constante movimiento, lo que significaba una vista bastante clara del establecimiento y sus alrededores.

Después de unos minutos el Mustang llego a su destino y tras una vuelta bastante suave se detuvo justo en el recuadro blanco. Su motor por ultima vez rugió con fuerza y segundos después callo. El tintineo metálico se escucho amortiguado por estar dentro. Un click fue suficiente y la puerta se abrió casi en toda su longitud.

Un hombre bastante alto y de estructura atlética salió del auto. Su cabello rubio y puntiagudo fue lo primero que se vio, era un lío pinchudo de mechones dorados que desafiaban la gravedad. Su rostro de facciones delgadas y definidas era llamativo, teniendo un tono de piel bronceado color melocotón suave. Sus vivases ojos brillantes eran envidiables, siendo de un color azul claro único. Y por último, pero no menos importante, sus tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, siendo líneas horizontales.

Estaba en una altura de 1.80 centímetros sólidos y un cuerpo envidiable. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra suelta dejando ver por debajo una camisa de manga corta y cuello en V de color blanco. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba una cinta negra que portaba una piedra preciosa de color verde jade. Sus pantalones eran unos jeans de color azul claro sostenidos por un cinturón de tela marrón que tenía el extremo final colgando por su cadera. En sus pies tenía unas botas de color marrón claro que tenían como seguro una hebilla.

"¿Un auto de policía?" Pregunto el hombre fruncido el ceño ligeramente con los ojos enfocados en el auto a metros de distancia. Cerro la puerta de su auto sin mirar y con lentitud su mano derecha viajo dentro de su chaqueta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

A pesar de que la lluvia y el viento hacían ruido, y la poca naturaleza alrededor hiciera lo mismo, el lugar estaba en completo silencio. Los pocos carteles el moverse con el aire provocaban ruido, desde dentro de la tienda los aparatos y objetos varios también reproducían algo de ruido, pero de ahí en fuera el lugar parecía estar muerto y en completa oscuridad.

"!Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?" El sujeto hablo con fuerza sobre cualquier sonido, sus ojos viajaban del auto a los oscuros alrededores, de sus espaldas a los aparatos de gasolina, y de las manchas de sangre en el suelo a la tienda con las luces apagadas. "!Soy policía, hace unos días recibí su carta de bienvenida!"

Al no recibir respuesta frunció más el ceño y camino hacia el auto de policía con rapidez. Entro por la puerta abierta del copiloto y de inmediato tomo el radio del automóvil.

"!Hola! ¿Alguien puede oírme?" Espero por unos momentos en silencio y resoplo al escuchar solamente estática. "Soy el oficial Naruto Uzumaki, acabo de llegar hace 5 minutos a la gasolinera Mizoil. Las luces están apagadas y no veo actividad alguna. No veo a ningún otro oficial y su unidad esta abandona. Pido instrucciones para proceder, cambio."

Sus ojos se enfocaron en las puertas de la tienda y mientras esperaba con la estática de fondo sopeso sus opciones.

Hace unas semanas estaba en la Academia de Policía, el junto a sus compañeros tuvieron sus exámenes finales y con gran orgullo podía decir que ahora era un Verdadero representante de la Justicia y Orden. Después de terminar la Academia todos los aspirantes recibieron cartas en las cuales estaba la ciudad y, por consiguiente, la comisaria en el cual comenzarían su carrera como Oficiales. Muchos tuvieron la suerte se ser Oficiales en la ciudad sobre la cual entrenaron para ser lo que querían, otros, por otro lado, fueron enviados a ciudades diferentes por todo el continente.

No era por ser peores o malos, gran malentendido, los pocos que fueron enviados a distintas ciudad fueron los más destacados de sus clases. Aquellos que tenían notas sobresalientes ya sea en el uso de armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, inteligencia, etc.

Él ya había recibido su propia carta indicándole la ciudad en la cual estaría. No podrían imaginar su felicidad al enterarse que los Oficiales de New York habían pedido que él fuera a su ciudad en lugar de recibir su ciudad por los altos mandos.

Estaba tan feliz de ser alguien que otros pedían y no solo recibían.

Ya tenía grandes metas para su nuevo empleo. Aparte de que podría conocer la gran manzana en persona, también podría descubrir misterios sin resolver y salvar a las millones de personas que viven ahí. Aplicar el Orden por donde sea y representar a la Justicia con quien sea. Ya podía imaginarse los asensos que tendría y el puesto de Jefe de Comisaria como suyo.

Sin embargo, en el ultimo segundo, de una forma bastante inesperada, lo cambiaron de lugar con otro oficial.

Y ahí estaba, Naruto Uzumaki, recién graduado de la Academia de Policía en una situación que nunca espero tener en su primer día.

"Sin saber si la señal es mala o el comunicado es ignorado, voy a entrar. Si es posible pido refuerzos a cualquier oficial de la zona, no se que tan grave sea la situación" Termino de hablar y dejo el radio colgando de su cable mientras salía tomando la linterna sobre el tablero.

De dentro de su chaqueta saco un arma de fuego y sobre el brazo que sostenía la linterna recargo su otro brazo. Sostenía una Colt 1911 bastante elegante de color naranja cromado con detalles plateados, modificada de forma que era más larga que otras teniendo potencia y alcance de fuego extra, pero aumentando retroceso y peso. El mango era de madera y con una letra cursiva bastante elegante y de color escarlata estaba escrito el nombre de alguien en ambos lados del cañón.

En diferentes idiomas, siendo de un lado ingles y el otro japones.

"Bien, vamos a entrar" Hablo consigo mismo en voz baja y con una postura un poco curvada y gacha avanzo con pasos rápidos a la tienda. Al llegar de inmediato se agacho y cubrió en la pared de costado, con el arma apuntando al cielo se asomó un poco prendiendo la luz para ver dentro.

"!Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el nuevo Oficial de Policía de Raccoon City! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto, es una orden!" Exclamo fuerte y claro apuntando con su linterna dentro de la tienda. Mientras esperaba una respuesta alumbro y se dio cuenta de los objetos y cajas tiradas, al igual que la sangre cubriendo el suelo y la linterna a pocos pies de la entrada.

"!Lo repetiré una última vez! ¡Soy el nuevo Oficial de Policía de Raccoon City, Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto! ¡Si no lo hacen tendré que abrir fuego!" En silencio espero la respuesta ya sea de un compañero o cualquier bandido y nunca llego. Todo parecía estar en silencio ya que lo único que podía escuchar era la interacción fuera de la tienda.

"Hagámoslo" Asintiendo a si mismo en aprobación dio pasos atrás y se levanto aun con una postura curva, apuntando con su linterna y arma al frente sin titubeos. "!Voy a entrar!" Sin esperar respuesta avanzo y sin parpadear pateo la puerta entrando apresuradamente.

Lo primero que vio el pasillo frente a él, tras no ver nada cayo sobre una rodilla y giro a su izquierda, al no ver señal alguna se levanto con rapidez y dando un paso a un costado mientras giraba apunto al cajero. Tras no ver nada en cada lado levanto una ceja por la extraña escena que estaba presenciando. En silencio giro a la tienda y con lentitud avanzo a los siguiente pasillos, el siguiente pasillo estaba limpio y sin ningún objeto en el suelo. Asintió y siguió avanzando, tras llegar al último al verificar que no había nadie por la zona del cajero, apunto al pasillo y se sorprendió por el hombre mayor de estructura corpulenta sentado en el suelo al final del pasillo sosteniendo una herida en su cuello que sangraba gravemente.

"!Señor! ¡¿Está usted bien?!" Con un trote ligero llego a su objetivo y cayo sobre una rodilla, con rapidez guardo su arma dentro de su chaqueta y apuntando con la linterna coloco su mano sobre la calva del sujeto para levantar su cabeza. Se sorprendió aún más al ver la mirada perdida del hombre, tenía una expresión de cansancio severa, sus ojos parecían estar tornándose blancos y la sangre comenzaba a salir de nariz y boca. Lo único que le indicaba que seguía vivo era la respiración rápida y errática que movía todo su cuerpo y su brazo apuntando a la puerta abierta a su lado.

Los sonidos de cosas cayéndose y la lucha de alguien por sostener a alguien lo alertaron de personas dentro del lugar. "Espere un momento señor, sostenga su herida" Sin esperar se levanto del suelo sacando su arma y pegándose a la pared, al no ver a nadie de lado izquierdo asintió y entro con rapidez apuntando al pasillo, vio cosas tiradas por todo lo largo, sangre en el suelo, una puerta metálica semiabierta al fondo y una lampara moviéndose de un lado al otro y parpadeando por un posible golpe.

"!Oficial de policía, Identifíquese!"

"!Le eh dicho que se mantenga quieto!"

"!Oficial de Policía, Identifíquese!"

"!Ah, gracias, soy un oficial de policía, atendida la llamada de ayuda en cuanto pude!"

"!Genial, hay un hombre herido junto a la puerta, necesita tratamiento de inmediato, necesitas ayuda!"

"!No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de esto!"

Naruto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada y enfundo su arma. Aun con la linterna encendida salió al pasillo, se agacho al lado del hombre y tomando su brazo desocupado lo paso sobre sus hombros.

"No se preocupe señor, nosotros lo ayudaremos" Hablo con una voz lleno de orgullo y satisfacción regalando una gran sonrisa. Casi sin esfuerzo lo levanto del suelo tomándolo también por la cintura. "Siga colocando presión sobre la herida, lo sacare de aquí"

Con dificultad comenzó a caminar dado que el hombre arrastraba los pies y no ponían esfuerzo de su parte. Hablaba incoherencias susurrando en su oído, lo único que podía distinguir era "Él me mordió" o "Gracias por salvarme". Su cuerpo estaba flojo y muy frío. Temblaba constantemente y su respiración era errática.

"_!Mierda!_" Pensó Naruto preocupado apresurando el paso a la salida, tras unos momentos salió de la tienda y con rapidez se dirigió al auto de policía. Se detuvo por un momento cuando el hombre dejo de moverse, cuando su respiración se detuvo y cuando con un último suspiro se desplomo sobre él. Quedo estático al tener el peor pensamiento de porque el sujeto dejo de moverse, pero tan rápido como llego lo desestimo y con fervor renovado se movió nuevamente.

Al llegar al auto de policía a un lado coloco al hombre en el suelo arrodillándose junto a él, tan rápido como pudo se estiro sobre el asiento y tomo el radio.

"!Necesito paramédicos urgentemente, repito, necesito paramédicos urgentemente! ¡Estamos sobre el kilómetro 21 en una gasolinera llamada Mizoil! ¡Envíen paramédicos urgentemente!" Grito frenéticamente dada la situación y tras dar su mensaje dejo el radio, sin importar nada coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del sujeto y con fuerza comenzó a dar sus primeros auxilios.

"1,2,3 … 1,2,3 … 1,2,3 …"

No era ese sujeto, pero de alguna forma podía sentir su dolor en el pecho. No lo conocía de nada, pero de alguna manera sentimientos estaban siendo encontrado en él por lo que estaba pasando. No lo entendía, pero estaba poniendo un enorme esfuerzo por una vida que posiblemente no lo salvaría. No sabía que había pasado ahí dentro, pero de alguna manera, tan inexplicable o posiblemente sin saber más …

"… Esta muerto" Naruto susurro impactado con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo tembloroso jadeando una y otra vez sin despejar su vista del rostro lleno de agonía pura del hombre en el suelo. El hecho de que la sangre saliera a chorros por su herida en el cuello no lo afectaba, los ojos abiertos y completamente blancos tampoco, la sangre en su nariz y boca menos, el charco que lentamente se formaba por debajo quizás … pero no en ese momento.

Solo podía registrar en su mente que el hombre estaba muerto. Que ya sea por la hemorragia en el cuello o algún tipo de suceso que no entendía, murió. Que sin importar cuanto le gritara al radio y siguiera con el protocolo, falleció. Que sin importar cuanto esfuerzo aplicara en la reanimación, murió en su cargo.

"!Ayuda!"

Un grito lleno de agonía lo despertó y con urgencia busco el origen tratando de reorientarse.

"!Ayúdame!"

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y tras unos segundos reacciono. Se levanto del suelo y corriendo se dirigió al local. Choco su hombro contra la puerta y con habilidad saco su arma y apunto con su linterna su camino. Con pasos rápidos se adentro en la tienda teniendo un semblante serio en el rostro. Por el pasillo de productos, paso la puerta abierta, camino por el pasillo y sin esperar dado el silencio repentino pateo la puerta metálica con fuerza.

"!Oficial de Policía, ponte de rodillas y …"

Su voz quedo atrapada en su garganta por lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Como policía estaba preparado para ver el lado más oscuro y malvado del hombre. Asesinato, secuestro, violación, abuso infantil, etc. Estaba listo para ver todo tipo de aberraciones humanas como policía y esperaba poder soportar como buen oficial cada escena del crimen que tuviera que ver.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparo para ver al mismo demonio en la tierra.

La luz a sus espadas iluminaba la escena delante de él tanto como podía. La sangre se esparcía con bastante rapidez en el suelo. El sonido viscoso y grotesco del masticar inundaba la sala. Los gemidos vacíos casi animales acompañaban la estrofa. Ojos pálidos, ciegos y sin vida casi blancos por completo lo miraban. Una boca completamente roja de sangre le silbaba como serpiente preparada para atacar. Una piel grisácea muerta y sin vida era el disfraz de aquella criatura frente a él.

¿Lo peor de todo? Tenía figura humana

"¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando aquí?" Naruto pregunto en voz baja, confundido y perdido, temblando ligeramente sin despejar sus ojos de la criatura que se alzaba lentamente. La criatura abrió la boca aún más grande y con un sonoro grito ronco se abalanzó contra el rubio.

"!Mierda!" Atino a esquivar moviéndose al otro lado, pero aun la criatura siendo lenta, su fuerza fue suficiente para jalarlo al tomarlo por el cuello de su chaqueta. Cuando sus mandíbula estuvieron más cerca de lo que quisiera, levanto la linterna que tenía y en un rápido movimiento dejo que la mordiera mientras se zafaba de su agarre. La criatura se tambaleo hacia delante y sin poder parar cayo al suelo sin poner las manos.

"¿Me quería morder?" Se pregunto sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos apuntando con gran precisión a la cabeza de la criatura. "No se carajo seas, pero quédate en el suelo o tendré que abrir fuego" Ordeno seriamente calmándose lentamente y tratando de encontrarle una salida o quizás razonamiento a lo que estaba pasando.

Frunció el ceño profundamente y con más firmeza sostuvo su arma. "!Eh dicho que te mantengas en el suelo, o tendré que dispararte!" Grito al ver como la criatura se levantaba con lentitud tambaleándose ligeramente. Tras unos segundos en los que vio entre fascinado y repugnado como aquella criatura se levanta sin manos con el cuerpo en una inclinación que posiblemente podría matar a alguien, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente con los ojos cerrados tomando respiraciones profundas.

"Contare hasta tres, si en ese intervalo de tiempo no te detienes o tiras al suelo, disparado sin dudarlo"

"1" Con lentitud aquella criatura comenzó a acercarse al rubio sin dar indicios de haberlo escuchado.

"2" Lentamente levanto y estiro los brazos y comenzó a soltar gemidos vacíos con lo que parecía ser el ceño fruncido.

"3" Abrió la boca gritando como con voz gruesa y distorsionada y se abalanzo.

**¡BOM!**

El tintineo metálico enmascaro el pesado golpe que provoco al cuerpo al caer. En el suelo se escucho como pedazos de algo viscoso manchaba y decoraban de rojo. Y en el aire de forma lenta eh hipnótica se elevaba el humo blanco que salió del largo cañón de su arma.

"… ¿Qué mierda paso aquí?" Su voz sonaba cansada, llena de pesar, con un roque de desesperación y ligeramente nerviosa. Con la mano vacía paso su mano entre su cabello y cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Tras unos segundos que parecían minutos para él, sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

"Es hora de informar" Camino hacia la puerta aun con pistola en mano y trato de no poner atención al cadáver en el suelo y mucho menos al eco que hacían sus botas tras tocar el charco de sangre en el suelo. Al llegar a la puerta cerrada movió la palanca y suspiro de nuevo, tenía una mirada aburrida mientras en repetidas ocasiones intentaba abrir la puerta sellada.

"Soy un idiota" Dijo Naruto con la cabeza recargada en la puerta resoplando en un intento de reír por lo estúpido que era todo. Se alejo de la puerta y con lentitud usando la poca visibilidad que tenía comenzó a buscar una llave. Podía ver débilmente las estanterías y el único camino que había, así que con lentitud y pasos concretos avanzo al fondo y giro a la derecha, para luego caminar al fondo donde había una pizarra con una sola llave pegada.

"Bien, es hora de irme" Asintiendo camino de regreso y al llegar a la puerta giro a la izquierda donde un pequeño pasillo daba a otra puerta, que tenía a sus costados estanterías y cajas esparcidas. Al llegar con un poco de dificultad introdujo la llave en la ranura y tras un giro suave y sin complicaciones al cerrojo abrió.

Movió la palanca y con un débil empuje la puerta se abrió, mostrándole la tienda completamente oscura.

"!Arhg¡"

"¿Qué?" Naruto vio una las estanterías siendo empujada y una criatura igual a la que le disparo hace momentos cayendo sobre ella, cortándole el paso hacia la salida.

"!Urgh!"

"!Mierda!" Salto un poco a un costado al sentir un toque en sus piernas, lo cual resulto bien ya que al mirar al suelo vio otra de esas cosas que se arrastraba hacia él.

Al ver a dos de esas cosas intentando ir hacía él sin importar nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí, teniendo que informar el descubrimiento de dos más. Troto por el pasillo hacia atrás de la tienda y tras llegar solo giro al siguiente pasillo para seguir su camino. "!Joder!" Salto al frente cuando otra estantería cayo y otra de esas cosas intento agarrarlo estando detrás. Al ver el poco o nulo daño que estaban recibiendo por golpes y estado de salud solo lo pusieron más nervioso, giro a sus espaldas al llegar a la puerta y al ver una silueta su instinto fue apuntar.

"!Alto ahí!"

"!No dispares!"

Al escuchar la voz de una mujer se sorprendió, pero suficiente para calmarlo y darse cuenta que había encontrado a un ser humano. Sin embargo frunció el ceño y en lugar de bajar el arma sostuvo con firmeza su arma.

"!Agáchate!"

La mujer hizo lo que dijo sin dudar, y abalanzándose detrás de ella había otra de esas cosas apunto de morderla. Apretó el gatillo sin dudar y con una vista clara vio su bala impactando con precisión en el centro del rostro de aquella criatura, su cabeza exploto y vario pedazos de carne cayeron detrás de él. Viendo de reojo la situación ligeramente controlada detrás de él vio al frente y camino hasta salir de la tienda situándose al lado de la mujer en el suelo.

"Oficial de Policía de Raccoon City ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?" Su vista estaba enfocada delante de él y de reojo cada poco tiempo veía la mujer en el suelo.

"¿Raccoon City?" Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?" Repitió la misma pregunta con seriedad, sin dar lugar a dudas o desviaciones.

"Ah, um, claro yo, supongo, gracias" La mujer hablo con un poco de nerviosismo por su repentina seriedad aun siguiendo curiosa sin embargo.

"Descuide señorita, la sacare de aquí, no se preocupe" Naruto hablo con amabilidad sonriendo ampliamente viendo esta vez a los ojos de la mujer. Queriendo transmitir un deje de seguridad al igual que la certeza de que saldría a salvo. Ya había perdido a tres personas en menos de una hora, la forma en que murieron o la explicación seguían siendo un misterio, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que cualquier persona con vida estaría a salvo bajo su radar.

"Manténgase cerca de mí en todo momento y no intente hacer algo sin mi supervisión"

"¿Qué …"

"Adelante" Su voz sonó fuerte sobre los gemidos muertos alrededor. La devolvieron a la realidad y se dio cuenta de las diversas personas alrededor de aspecto putrefacto que se acercaban a ellos agonizantemente torturando a quien fuera mental y físicamente.

Se sobresalto por la sonora explosión de su arma de fuego y vio fascinada como una sola bala se llevo a tres de esas cosas en fila. Otra explosión y un dúo que se acerba cayo de igual forma. Mientras avanzaba el caballero rubio disparaba con tal precisión y habilidad que una sola bala realmente valía la pena al llevar entre dos o cuatro de una sola vez, había disparado cinco veces y el número de aquellas criatura en verdad había disminuido.

"!Muévase señorita, quiero que suba al auto!" La chica parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que el hombre rubio en algún momento se había transportado de su lado al costado de un bonito Mustang naranja con franja negra. Al darse cuenta de su despiste frunció el ceño ligeramente y avanzo con rapidez, disparo a los pocos sujetos que se acercaban a ella en la cabeza y tras llegar al auto abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"!No se abre la puerta, tiene seguro!"

"!Joder!" Naruto disparo a su izquierda y sin verificar entro al auto estirándose hasta la puerta pasajera, quito el seguro y le dio un pulgar arriba. La jalaron con fuerza y al girar de inmediato sostuvo la cabeza de una mujer por el rostro. Tras varios intentos de morderlo se enojo y con una fuerza digna de sus músculos torció por completo la cabeza de la mujer.

"!Vámonos!"

"!Si!"

Pateo a uno en la cabeza que intento lo mismo y se acomodó rápidamente en su asiento, cerro la puerta con fuerza y al dar un vistazo se aseguro que la mujer estaba dentro y con la puerta cerrada. Saco sus llaves de la chaqueta y con agilidad introdujo la llave mientras que al mismo tiempo que se encendía movía su palanca de velocidades en reversa y giraba el volante sin ver atrás.

"!Aahh!" La mujer se sorprendió por el poder del auto al dar marcha atrás, dado que la empujo al frente con bastante fuerza cuando rugió a la vida. Se habría golpeado la cabeza si no fuera por el brazo que se extendió y aseguro en su asiento al cruzar sobre sus pechos. Volteo hacia el hombre y solo pudo ver a un verdadero hombre en acción al prestar atención a su entorno al mismo tiempo que de sus acompañantes.

El Mustang con velocidad salió de la gasolinera esquivando a dos criaturas sin tocar, al estar en carretera derrapo al dar vuelta y quedo apuntando a la ciudad, tras pocos segundos con otro rugir del motor el auto acelero logrando levantar un poco la parte delantera por el poder de los caballos de fuerza.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?" Naruto pregunto preocupado viendo de reojo a la mujer a su lado sin despejar sus ojos del camino frente a él. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo y sin peligro también se tomo el tiempo de analizarla mejor.

Era una mujer bella al mismo tiempo que ruda.

Tenía cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo trasera con dos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Su rostro tenía forma de corazón y sus facciones eran suaves, teniendo labios gruesos y piel clara. Sus ojos eran azules y alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar negro con algún adorno del mismo color. Tenía una estatura de 1.69 centímetros y un cuerpo delgado y tonificado.

Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero roja cerrada por debajo de sus pechos, dejando ver una camisa negra sin mangas que mostraba un poco de escote por debajo. Tenía jeans azul fuerte sostenidos por un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro que sostenía la funda de un arma, y en sus pies botas marrones oscuras de cierre.

"Si, estoy bien, no me paso nada, gracias" La mujer hablo con verdadera gratitud sonriendo un poco al ver genuina preocupación del sujeto rubio.

"No te preocupes, solo hago mi trabajo" Naruto sonrió ligeramente y volvió por completo su vista al frente, ya asegurado que su pasajero estaba bien podía centrarse.

"¿Eres policía entonces?" La mujer pregunto curiosa viendo cada aspecto del hombre que la salvo mientras manejaba. A pesar de que las coas detrás estaban bañadas en sangre y casi lo mordían, su ropa estaba limpia eh intacta de cualquier rastro de sangre. Era un hombre guapo con facciones exóticas y el cuerpo musculoso que tenía sin duda atraería a cualquier mujer. Sus habilidades en el uso de armas era increíble y la forma en que rompió el cuello de aquella mujer solo demostró que su cuerpo no era para mostrar nada más.

"De hecho, hace pocos días recibí la carta de aceptación y viene en cuanto pude. Termine mi entrenamiento en la Academia hace poco, soy el nuevo Oficial de Policía en Raccoon City" Hablo Naruto son una sonrisa orgullosa señalándose con el pulgar.

"¿Entonces sabes que está pasando?"

La pregunta causo que la cabeza de Naruto cayera ligeramente, decepcionado por la falta de reacción ante sus palabras. Es decir ¿Quién no se emocionaba al saber que alguien empezaría su carrera como policía? ¡Todo el mundo! Entendía que la situación era complicada y bastante peligrosa, que si no fuera por ambos los dos estarían muerto, pero, eso no justificaba la falta de entusiasmo ante sus palabras.

¿Acaso lo había escuchado?

"(Suspiro) No tengo idea, llegue a ese lugar hace poco tiempo y murieron tres personas, dos por causas desconocidas y otra a causa de un disparo en la cabeza" Hablo con una voz seria y carente de emociones, recordando brevemente lo que sucedió en poco tiempo, y la marca que dejo en su memoria para siempre.

"Ohhh … lo siento" La mujer hablo con verdadero pesar y compasión, viendo con lastima al sujeto rubio.

"Hump, vaya primer día como poli. En fin, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, gusto en conocerte" El hombre sonrió estirando su brazo izquierdo sin dejar de manejar con el otro. La mujer sonrió ligeramente por el cambio que dio al estado de ánimo sombrío y con cierta diversión tomo su mano en un saludo.

"Claire … Claire Redfileld, gusto en conocerte"

"Entonces Claire, ¿Vives aquí? ¿O que estabas haciendo ahí?" Pregunto Naruto viendo de reojo a la mujer con curiosidad. No había encontrado a casi nadie en el camino, por no decir absolutamente a nadie, así que era curioso que una mujer estuviera a altas horas de la noche pasando por una gasolinería en medio de una carretera entre bosques.

"No, no vivo aquí, estoy buscando a mi hermano. También es poli" Claire sonrió un poco, pensando que tal vez la idea de encontrar a su hermano y presentarle a su salvador sería agradable.

"!Genial! Entonces tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad. Llegamos a la comisaría, encontramos a tu hermano, tengo un nuevo amigo, y resolvemos el problema cuanto antes ¡Fácil!" La alegría y excitación en su voz era tan palpable que Claire no puedo evitar reír por sus palabras. Era tan real y genuino el sentimiento que estaba relajándose lentamente y creyendo en sus palabras.

"!Sostente de algo, esto se pondrá alocado!"

"¿Eh?"

"!Vamos!"

"!AAHH!"

Si antes se había sorprendido por la aceleración de aquella vestía de metal, en ese momento realmente temía por su vida cuando acelero con más fuerza levantando la parte de enfrente y aumentando su velocidad. Claire se sostuvo con fuerza del asiento y con sus pies sobre el tablero se atranco al asiento.

"Jajajaja ¡Wow! ¡Esto será divertido!"

"!Estas loco!"

"!jajajajaja!"

Al auto despego por la carretera dejando detrás una estela de agua y el sonoro rugir del motor.

* * *

**!Taran!**

**!Espero sus comentarios y cualquier consejo se agradece!**

**!Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Enigma Perfecto**

* * *

**Hola !**

**De nuevo a pasado mucho tiempo :D **

**Lo siento, sinceramente se me ocurren cientos de excusas, pero la verdad soy muy sincero.**

**Mi tiempo o lo desperdicio a lo aprovecho, nada más.**

**!Comienza!**

* * *

"E-Esto … ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Naruto por primera vez estaba sin palabras, lo que estaba viendo y presenciando sin duda era algo sacado de una película de horror. La más realista y tenebrosa película de horror jamas hecha. Raccoon City aunque no fuera tan grande como lo es New York, Boston o cualquier otra gran ciudad de Estados Unidos, tenía una calidad de vida bastante alta. Teniendo a Umbrella como su principal proveedor monetario, siendo esta empresa reconocida mundialmente por ser "**El Gigante Farmacéutic**o", las cosas por la ciudad serían sin duda de lo mejor.

Edificios con los mejores materiales, empleos bien pagados, productos de alta calidad, viviendas hermosas, calles bien hechas, todo tipo de edificio ya sea de viviendas o empresa serían increíbles.

Esperarías ver una ciudad del más alto estatus social.

Sin embargo … nada lo preparo para ver una ciudad en ruinas, desolada, destruida, oscura, muerta.

Los edificios estaban fracturados de la base al extremo final con sus productos u objetos esparcidos por todos lados producto ya sea de explosiones o robos. Las calles estaban sucias a más no poder, el agua de la lluvia, de los drenajes, la basura, escombros, uno no podía pasar en varias calles por el estancamiento de autos abandonados. Y aunque la electricidad de alguna forma no fue afectada, si veías detenidamente podías ver el fuego esparciéndose por algunos lados aleatoriamente.

"**_Atención a todos los ciudadanos: Debido a la expansión de la epidemia, les aconsejamos que vayan a buscar refugio en la comisaria de Raccoon City_**"

Naruto y Claire al escuchar la radio volvieron sus miradas y encontraron los ojos del otro en busca de respuestas.

"_**Se les facilitara la comida y medicinas a todo el que las necesite**_"

"Por dios, todo es un desastre" Claire resumió el pensamiento de ambos en una oración. Al ver los autos abandonados por los costados, los edificios oscuros y abandonados, las calles sucias y vacías. No podía creer que una ciudad prospera cambiara a un desierto como ese.

Naruto con la vista en frente pensó en sus palabras y de verdad entristeció. La chica le dijo que no vivía en ese lugar, pero nunca que no lo visito ni una vez, y si su hermano trabajaba en la comisaría de lo que ahora quedaba de esa ciudad, sin duda estaba muy preocupada. Por posibles amigos que hubiera hecho en el pasado, los lugares que podría haber visitado ahora destruidos, por la familia que hasta ese momento él tenía conocimiento. No podía pensar ni mucho menos imaginar lo que estaba pasando.

"Claire"

La mujer se sorprendió por el repentino contacto en su mano y volvió su mirada al sujeto rubio. Naruto estaba regalándole una sonrisa confortante, sus brillantes ojos azules desbordaban confianza y su mano sobre la suya de alguna manera logro tranquilizar sus preocupaciones.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, sé que tu hermano de alguna forma está a salvo. El cuerpo de policía está ahí para una cosa y es proteger y salvaguardar vidas inocentes. Hemos entrenado arduamente para lograr cumplir nuestro objetivo y estoy seguro que tu hermano es fuerte. Todos lo somos. Estamos para protegerlos y con nuestra impresionante fuerza lo lograremos ¡Así que tranquila, estoy seguro que tu hermano está a salvo y, si no llega a ser así, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlo! ¡Es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas!"

Su sonrisa era tan brillante que de alguna manera la cegó. La confianza en sus palabras eran tan cruda que se encontró creyendo cada cosa que decía. Su promesa fue tan honesta que sin poder evitarlo la conmovió por tal gesto. Perdida en palabras lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza sonriendo de igual forma.

"!Bien! Falta poco para encontrar la comisaria, unas cuantas calles y listo" El Mustang siguió avanzando después de detenerse y con lentitud se adentró en la calle.

Tras minutos de silencio entre la penumbra, Naruto frunció el ceño al ver delante de él una barricada policial con varios autos por detrás aumentando la seguridad. Se detuvo a unos metros y escudriño los alrededores en busca de un camino por el cual pasar o calle vacía que tomar.

Mientras Naruto buscaba un camino hacia la comisaria, Claire se encontraba en silencio contemplando su mano la cual fue tomada por el rubio. Al tener aun frescas sus palabras la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios nadie podía quitársela. Había conocido a muchos chicos en su vida, algunos han sido grandes amigos y otros simplemente han querido meterse en sus pantalones. Su hermano, por suerte, siempre la ha cuidado como Alcon, no deja que alguien de su desaprobación se le acerque ni un metro.

Por desgracia ha tenido su parte gusta en las relaciones amorosas. Desamores y amores, cada uno peor o mejor que él otro. Sin embargo, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien como Naruto, al verlo disimuladamente de reojo tomando el perfil de su rostro no dudo ni por un segundo que tuviera mujeres por montones. Era guapo, tenía un excelente cuerpo, sus habilidades en combate hasta ese momento han sido espectaculares, y la forma en que la ha tratado ha sido la más … neutra.

No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero mientras otros hombres desde el primer momento en que la ven coquetean con ella, el rubio nunca hizo eso. En un principio cuando estaban en la gasolinera y los primeros minutos en el auto lo creyó por completo, pero tras unos minutos hablando se dio cuenta que en ningún momento vio su cuerpo y mucho menos saco frases cursis o candentes. Lo único que estaba haciendo era hablar con ella como si fuera un hombre más, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo la gentileza para con una mujer.

_Era … como su hermano._

"Genial, bueno, tendremos que andar a pie desde ahora" La voz de Naruto la despertó y se dio cuenta al voltear que la estaba mirando con seriedad. Estando un poco nerviosa por su mirada quiso preguntar, pero al ver como colocaba su dedo sobre labios quedo en silencio. Siguiendo hacia donde señalaba su dedo, se dio cuenta que a unos metros de distancia sobre la banqueta había personas, tres para ser exactos, una en el suelo y las otras dos agachadas mientras …

"Son esas cosas otras vez" Claire susurro con seriedad.

Al parecer el sonido las alertaba, ya que se detuvieron de repente y con lentitud voltearon sus cabeza en su dirección dejando ver sus lechoso ojos sin vida.

"Es mejor irnos, no quiero que lastimen mi auto" Claire aun en esa situación fracaso al esconder su sonrisa el escuchar su razonamiento.

"Si, por que la vida de los demás no importa si tu auto está de por medio" Naruto la volteo a ver con una sonrisa y guiño el ojo.

"Tú si sabes por donde va mi mambo"

"¿M-mambo?"

"… Olvídalo"

En ese mismo instante en la puerta del rubio una criatura impacto intentando llegar a ellos. Ambos voltearon alertados, sin darse cuenta que en la otra puerta llegaba otro y de igual forma se estrellaba.

"!Ey, malditos bastardos, no toquen mi auto!"

"!Naruto!"

"!¿Qué?!",

"!Mira!"

Naruto volteo enojado detrás de ellos y todo se esfumo al ver a lo lejos un enorme camión de carga conduciendo en su dirección a gran velocidad, chocando contra lo que sea cruzara en su camino. El conductor parecía estar enfermo o era manejado por una de esas cosas, ya que se movía de un lado al otro constantemente. Volteo al frente y supo de inmediato que por mucha potencia que tuviera su auto de ningún modo pasarían esa barricada de piedra y autos. Al voltear a los lados su única opción fue salir y dejar que el camión hiciera pedazos su auto, salvando sus vidas en el proceso.

"!A la mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Claire asintió y con fuerza empujo su puerta, solo para asustarse más cuando más de esas cosas se estrellaron contra la puerta impidiendo que la abriera. Volteo a su compañero y se sorprendió dado que con pura fuerza bruta estaba empujando lentamente la puerta aún con varias de esas cosas empujando. Sin esperar invitación se acercó, coloco su espalda contra la del rubio y con sus pies contra la puerta empujo.

"!AAAHHH!"

Naruto sonrió ligeramente y se alegró cuando con el esfuerzo de ambos empujaron con fuerza su puerta que se abría más y más por segundo. No importaba si la otra no se abría, mientras salieran los dos ya sea por una o ambas estaba bien. Tras ver el hueco lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pasaran, intento acomodarse para mantener el hueco mientras que al mismo tiempo dejaba pasar a Claire y él. Tras acomodarse un poco se alegró y cuando estaba a punto de sonreír vio las luces en su rostro.

**_"No"_**

Al camión en los últimos momentos giro de más a la izquierda, lo que causo que volcara y su cargamento chocara contra todos los autos de la calle dada su longitud. Golpeo de lleno al Mustang y con toda la fuerza chocaron contra la barricada, rompiendo concreto, empujando autos y dañando a quien fuera que estuviera en su camino. Siguieron su camino hasta que al final de la calle se toparon con pared donde chocaron con otro auto abandonado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la puerta del piloto se abrió y Naruto cayo de espaldas teniendo en sus brazos a Claire. Sin perder tiempo la mujer bajo de Naruto y con fuerza lo arrastro en el suelo lejos del auto, que por alguna extraña razón exploto segundos después. Aun sin estar satisfecha lo siguió jalando hasta que su trasero chocó contra un auto blanco.

"¿Qué?" Naruto se levantó en ese momento desorientado y confuso.

"!No!" Claire grito estirando la mano.

**¡BOOOM!**

"!Waaaa!" Naruto fue empujado de espaldas y se arrastro mientras chocaba su parte inferior con el coche.

"!Aahh!" La espalda y cabeza de Claire chocaron contra el mismo auto con fuerza suficiente para abollar la puerta y dejarla inconsciente por el impacto.

"Aaauuuuccchhh" Naruto sintió su cuerpo caer de costado por la posición incómoda y por unos segundos lo único que escucho fue un pitido teniendo una visión borrosa y desorientada. El agua era tan clara en ese lugar que casi parecía un espejo, pudo distinguir un naranja ardiente y muchos destellos contra el suelo. Parpadeo varias veces y tras sacudir la cabeza ligeramente se levantó.

"Ouch, joder" El golpe en el costado de la cabeza lo despertó por completo y ajusto su sentido auditivo al máximo. Su cabeza estaba por debajo del auto mientras que su cuerpo se asomaba por fuera. Al escuchar los gemidos gruesos se alertó y con rapidez saco su cabeza de abajo viendo alrededor.

Con su mano trato de obstruir la ardiente llama y el calor abrasador producido por la explosión tanto de su auto como la del camión cisterna. Giro su mirada y vio el camino consumido por las llamas y cientos de autos, volteando al otro lado la calle estaba libre de caminantes que se acercaban lentamente gimiendo de hambre y salivando sangre que ansiaban de más.

"¿Claire?" Se dio cuenta de su ausencia en ese momento y con gran rapidez se levantó del suelo viendo a todos lados. Suspiro aliviado al verla sentada a su lado y con rapidez cayó sobre su rodilla ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad. "¿Claire? Oye, despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí" La sacudió en repetidas ocasiones y sin importar que tan fuerte lo hiciera seguía inconsciente.

"!Mierda!" Por pura frustración Naruto golpeo con fuerza su puño contra la puerta blanca del auto. En medio del choque del camión y el auto de alguna manera se las arregló para tomar a la chica en brazos y protegerla con su cuerpo, de ahí los diversos moretones en sus manos y rostro, pero tanta fue la fuerza que se golpeó la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones dejándolo ligeramente aturdido.

"Ahg, joder" Se tomo la cabeza por una fuerte punzada y sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos se abrieron y con lentitud bajo su mano, consciente de que el agua cayendo sobre su persona lograba escurrir con más rapidez la sangre que salía del costado de su cabeza. "Tengo que llegar a la Comisaria y rápido, esos cosas no se detendrán"

Colocando sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y piernas, levanto a Claire en sus brazos con cuidado de no dañarla. Examino a su alrededor y frunció el ceño tras contar más de 40 acercándose a su posición, caminando desde su próxima ruta hasta entre la llamas como si nada. Sacudió la cabeza y con un trote ligero tomo su camino.

Tenía una expresión sería mientras trotaba con la mujer en brazos, no tomando importancia a la sangre que escurría de su cabeza ni las pequeñas heridas abiertas en su frente y mejilla. Esas cosas parecían ser demasiado lentas, no tenían equilibrio alguno y lo buscaban al tambalearse de un lado al otro. También parecían demasiado estúpidas dado que al pasar junto a una de ellas ni le presto importancia dado que estaba estática en su lugar dándole la espalda.

La ciudad era un completo desastre, las llamas se extendían por doquier y sin importar si estaba lloviendo ardían con fuerza. Los autos estaban esparcidos por todos lados soltando humo como chimeneas. Los edificios destruidos fueron saqueados con tal desesperación que también había productos y objetos por el camino. Tras llegar a un auto giro al ver un callejón y entro sin dudarlo. Al llegar al fondo una de esas cosas tirada en el suelo se despertó eh intento alcanzarlos, fallando al estar bajando las escaleras a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bajo tan rápido como pudo y nuevamente giro, camino por pasillo con escaleras y de nueva cuenta subió al terminar el pasaje. Al llegar a la parte superior sonrió ligeramente al ver la comisaria a pocos metros de distancia. Se tambaleo ligeramente pero recupero la compostura sacudiendo la cabeza. Reafirmo a la mujer en sus brazos y troto al edificio, ese pequeño tramo parecía estar despejado, así que acelero el paso y sonrió aún más grande. Al estar cerca de un camión infantil se detuvo y resoplo por los numerosos cuerpos que impedían llegar de forma segura.

"Mierda" Susurrando sin querer alertar a nadie. No podía pasar saltando ya que su cabeza de verdad dolía y palpitaba de vez en cuando. Corriendo mucho menos ya que corría el riesgo de dejar caer a la chica por accidente. Caminos alternativos no había, y si fuera así, no podía llegar a ninguno ya que estaba encerrado en un camino hecho de autos abandonados y destruidos.

"Solo queda un camino" Dijo Naruto mirando con seriedad al frente.

Reafirmando la mujer en sus brazos exhalo dejando salir vapor, con cuidado de no hacer ruido avanzo, cauteloso y alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Mientras más se acercaba logro ver con mayor detenimiento los cadáveres y en algunos momentos se detuvo por completo, reponiéndose después de ver lo que antes eran niños deformados por tantas mordidas y la expresión de horror y agonía pura. Hombres y mujeres terminaron de igual forma, pero por lo que podía ver algunos cadáveres parecían más humanos mientras que otros tenían la apariencia que había visto en los otros caminantes.

"¿Qué podría ser?" Se pregunto Naruto un poco distraído "¿Qué clase de epidemia puede lograr tal efecto en las personas y por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo no lo supo? ¿Qué carajo paso aquí?"

Mientras más preguntas hacia muchas más surgían. No lograba entender tal masacre, tal destrucción, un cambio tan radical y repentino en poco tiempo.

"Hay mucho que investigar al llegar a la comisaria" Con un rostro decidido Naruto levanto la vista a la comisaria frente a él.

Para su desgracia, al hacerlo no presto atención donde pisaba, por lo que con un gran peso encima no fue sorpresa que la lata bajo su bota al aplastarse se escuchara con fuerza. Alarmado volteo a todos lados y fiel a sus instintos, los cadáveres con un gruñido salivoso se despertaron de su letargo. Viendo que eran bastantes y no podía usar sus manos decidió que era mejor escapar.

Corriendo salto entre brazos estirados y mandíbulas chasqueantes, tropezó un poco cuando un cuerpo salto del asecho y esquivo, nuevamente tropezó cuando entre autos uno salió corriendo pero esquivo. Casi llegando lo tomaron varias manos de la pierna lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, giro para golpear el suelo con su espalda y aseguro que la chica no se hiciera daño. Golpeo con rapidez las manos fuera de su cuerpo y arrastrándose de espaldas fue llevando a la mujer sobre su cuerpo.

"_!Mierda, son bastantes!_" Con el ceño fruncido más cuerpos de los que había visto se acercaban tan rápido como se les permitía. Uno en especial se acercaba con rapidez estirando los brazos. "!Joder!" Volteando a sus espaldas vio sobre su hombro y sonriendo de lado quedo satisfecho al verse dentro del patio de la comisaria. Girando en el suelo deposito a la mujer y levantándose con habilidad tomo una postura de pelea.

Con una fuerza sobre humana y una rapidez alucinante, se adelantó un paso estirando el brazo y golpeando con la palma de su mano el pecho del caminante. Se escucho el hueso romperse, la sangre salió disparada de la boca, su cuerpo se levanto del suelo y (una hazaña muy difícil de creer) una ráfaga de aire desgarro la vestimenta de la victima a sus espaldas y logro hacerse visible cuando interrumpió la lluvia por un breve periodo de tiempo. Insatisfecho giro sobre su pierna golpeando con su talón la cabeza del caminante enviándolo a volar.

"!Ahora!" Sacando provecho del cuerpo que empujo a los otros caminantes, se acerco a las puertas y cerro con fuerza. Hicieron ruido, pero antes de que llegaran y lo forzaran, coloco el seguro y para asegurarse pateo las puertas. Jadeando un poco agitado por su cabeza palpitante y la sensación fría en su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa vio como las grandes puertas soportaban el constante golpeteo y agitación que provocaban.

Un poco tambaleante se acerco a la chica sobre el suelo, la levanto con rapidez (provocando otro mareo) y camino a las puertas madera principales. Abriéndose paso al empujar las gruesas puertas con su espalda, sonrió por la cálida ola de calor que invadió su cuerpo.

"!Llegamos!" Exclamo feliz volteando al interior.

… solo para encontrar el edificio completamente vacío y en silencio absoluto.

"… ¿Hola?"

Sus palabras provocaron eco por todas partes evocando gritos y gruñidos salvajes y sedientos de hambre, casi como si fuera su bienvenida al mismísimo infierno.

**_Lo cual no estaba alejado de la realidad._**

* * *

**!Taran!**

**!Espero sus comentarios y cualquier consejo se agradece!**

**!Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Enigma Perfecto**

* * *

**¡COMIENZA!**

* * *

Con el mayor cuidado posible, Claire fue tendida sobre una camilla de sabanas verdes sin despertarla. A sus costados se encontrabas otras dos camillas, alrededor una cortina larga que las cubría por completo, por lo que tenía cierta intimidad en ese lugar.

Los pasos resonaron entre la madera y cuarzo. Lentamente los pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta detenerse.

La interfaz de la RPD era un fondo color rojo, sus siglas en dorado y una esfera detrás de ellas mientras estas rotaban alrededor. Al escucharse la tecla, la pantalla cambio y un recuadro con cuatro cámaras en diferentes lugares se mostró transmitiendo en vivo.

"No hay nadie …"

Eso fue hasta que en la cámara derecha inferior se mostró una persona corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Apunto al fondo y tras disparar una vez nuevamente corrió. Esa cámara en concreto se hizo más grande y cambio mostrando un pasillo largo teniendo vistas de la puerta debajo de la cámara.

"_!¿David?! ¡¿Marvin?! ¡¿Me escuchan?!_"

Mientras jadeaba y tenía su vista en el pasillo, busco por detrás de su chaleco antibalas y al encontrar lo que quería lo saco y mostró a la cámara.

"_!Hay una salida! ¡Está aquí!_"

Uno de los caminantes se acercó y, en lugar de seguir corriendo o disparar, el sujeto apunto y tras tardarse bastante el caminante llego y trato de morderlo. Con esfuerzo se zafo al empujarlo y su linterna cayo lejos de él.

"_!Envíen refuerzos! ¡Pasillo este!_"

Tras dar su mensaje disparo varias veces y corrió por el lado contrario, perdiéndose del foco de la cámara teniendo un gran séquito de caminantes detrás de sí.

Unos pocos pinchazos al teclado fueron suficientes para mostrar el mapa de la comisaria marcando con un rojo parpadeante el lugar solicitado.

"Bingo" Naruto sonrió de lado viendo el mapa y la forma de llegar al pasillo este.

Su rostro estaba moderadamente limpio, dejando ver sus heridas abiertas pero sin sangrar. Su cabello tenía un poco de tinte rojo por lo que parecía su herida en la cabeza, pero a pesar de ello, parecía tener una buena condición. Su mirada se centro en un cartucho entero de sus balas sobre la recepción de la comisaría que sostenía un perfecto balance. Lo tomo y mientras metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta inspecciono de nueva cuenta su entorno.

Una gran habitación conformaba la recepción de la comisaria. Al entrar podías deleitarte con un pasillo de madera teniendo escaleras que bajaban un poco llegando hasta el suelo. Un largo mueble de madera elegante constituía la recepción. Unas rampas subían y daban a una gran estatua representante de una mujer con velo, antorcha en mano y arpa en la otra. Escaleras subían por ambos lados hasta llegar al siguiente piso que tenía dos largos pasillos en los costados.

Sería realmente bello de no ser por los diversos objetos de alimento y medicina esparcidos por todos lados. Cajas de seguridad apiladas una sobre la otra. Camillas y cortinas en caso de heridas extremas. Carritos de supermercado grandes y pequeños con cajas de alimentos. Y diversos cables para conducir electricidad de un extremo al otro.

Era un verdadero refugio con suministros realmente prometidos.

"Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes" Naruto susurro con pesar viendo las diversas entradas o salidas selladas con la máxima seguridad que podía ofrecer un refugio en dichas condiciones. Desde cinta para cerrar los bordes hasta carteles con letras ma escritas advirtiendo del peligro. Sacudió la cabeza despejando su mente y con seriedad saco su arma de fuego prendiendo una linterna estándar de color negro para oficiales.

Camino hacia la salida y al subir la escaleras doblo a la izquierda donde una cortina de metal plegable color negro con la insignia de la RPD estaba cerrada. Un cartel grande de color rosa estaba pegado en medio y con letras grandes estaba escrito "¡Keep out!". Sin tomarle importancia fue hacia el interruptor y con fuerza bajo la palanca. Vio como subía unos centímetros para luego detenerse sin más.

Naruto frunció el ceño y al decidir no hacer más daño se arrodillo en el suelo para luego apuntar con su linterna por dentro. Era un desastre, el hecho de que se viera algo era gracias a la sangre en el suelo que reflejaba la luz alrededor, de ahí en fuera no había ni luz eléctrica ni natural, todo estaba oscuro. Al pegar su pecho en el suelo avanzo ligeramente metiendo su parte superior por dentro. La sangre manchaba las paredes y las pocas decoraciones del lugar que estaban tiradas y rotas. Apunto al pasillo a su izquierda y la luz no logro vislumbrar más allá de las escaleras a metros de distancia.

Sin opción alguna entro por completo y tras estar seguro se levantó en toda su altura apuntando con su arma y linterna al frente. Tomando una respiración profunda con los ojos cerrados, calmo sus preocupaciones y despejo la mente. Asintió y abrió los ojos, para luego comenzar a caminar al frente.

Al bajar las escaleras sus botas tocaron algo líquido que haca ruido cada vez que se movía, tras ver al suelo verifico que era agua lo que pisaba. Alumbro la pared a su lado y se dio cuenta de porque la puerta no sé alzaba por completo, teniendo un fusible faltante para la completa energía eléctrica. Siguió avanzando y al ver unas puertas dobles de color rojo, intento abrirlas, solo para darse cuenta que estaba atrancado por el otro lado. Siguió su camino y al llegar al final vio máquinas expendedoras en la pared, una puerta sellada, y otro pasillo el cual investigar.

"!**¿?!**"

Rápidamente apunto al pasillo tras escuchar el crujir de la madera, con la luz de la linterna intento buscar la causa. Apunto a su izquierda donde la puerta que tenía varios tablones de madera. Giro detrás de él donde el pasillo estaba completamente vacío y por ultimo al lugar donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras.

"¿Qué fue eso?" En silencio se preguntó un poco nervioso dado lo extraño del momento. Tras verificar unos segundos y asegurarse que estaba solo, reanudo su camino. Lentamente avanzo y se encontró con varias estanterías en el camino repletas por cajas de cartón. Unos pasos más y el pasillo estaba bloqueado por una estantería metálica tirada verticalmente recargada en otra estantería. Alumbro a su izquierda y unas puertas dobles de color blanco estaban cerradas con manchas de sangre cubriéndola.

"Bien" Colocando la linterna en el hueco de su cuello y aun apuntando, abrió la puerta con cuidado lo más suave posible. Al encontrar un hueco se recargo y verificando la ausencia de alguien en la esquina, abrió por completo. Apuntando a todos lados esperando cualquier cosa, se sintió aliviado al encontrar vacía la habitación. Dejo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y entro caminando alumbrando con su linterna.

"¿Una persona?" Se detuvo y pregunto seriamente al ver el cuerpo de alguien tirado en el suelo, un camino de sangre siguiéndolo hasta formar un pequeña charco debajo de él. Se acerco y acuclillo a su lado, tomándolo por el hombro lo volteo y suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza, decepcionado al ver su estado fallecido. Tomo la caja de balas debajo de él y sin poder hacer nada lo dejo en su lugar. Guardando las balas en su bolsillo se levantó y acerco al interruptor iluminado en rojo.

"El auditorio" La habitación tenía una mesa de prensa hasta el fondo elevada por unos centímetros gracias al paso elevado de madera. Banderas de U.S.A por detrás la decoraban teniendo pilares blancos y paredes rojas. Cajas estaban amontonadas por las orillas habiendo algunas tiradas y vacías. Bases para iluminar la habitación y también de escenario se encontraban en el lugar.

Era un desastre como todo en la ciudad.

Salió de la habitación dejando la luz encendida y se acercó a la estantería tirada. La acomodo y después empujo contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo, apunto de inmediato y con la luz siguió su camino, apunto al pasillo a su izquierda y vio un carrito de limpieza junto a varias puertas que eran los baños, de igual forma el origen de la leve inundación en el pasillo al escuchar la corriente de agua en ellos. Pasando de la caja iluminada en rojo contra la pared en caso de incendios giro a la derecha y casi tropezó.

"Mierda ¿Qué paso aquí?"

Al final del pasillo las paredes eran un desastre en rojo, manchas de sangre inundaban el pasillo y tirados sobre el paso había varios cuerpos, todos de igual forma manchados en sangre gracias a las heridas graves en sus cuerpos producidas por desgarramientos salvajes. Con pena en su rostro siguió avanzando usando la linterna para alumbrarlos, a paso lento de acerco a la puerta del pasillo y se dio cuenta de las cadenas que la mantenían sellada.

Viendo que no era necesaria la linterna por la luz eléctrica del lugar la apago. En silenció cerro los ojos y con la cabeza gacha lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar que tuvieran una vida en paz y pedir que su sufrimiento no fuera demasiado al estar vivos.

"!Abran, abran esta puerta!"

"!El oficial!" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz y apresuradamente acudió en su ayuda. Pasando los cadáveres en el suelo abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación de golpe y reconoció una pequeña oficina del lugar.

"!Rápido, abran la puerta!"

"!Te ayudare!" Se acerco a la cortina metálica de color negro, la cual se sacudía por los golpes violentos del otro lado, y se agacho sosteniendo el borde al ver que no había nada con que abrirla. Con esfuerzo y usando toda la fuerza que tenía subió la cortina, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo siguió subiendo hasta que de repente se detuvo.

Alarmado abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que solo había abierto la mitad.

"!Ayúdame, por favor ayuda!" Un hombre salió arrastrándose rápidamente estirando la mano.

Sintiendo la tensión que la puerta ponían al querer cerrarse de nueva cuenta, sostuvo el brazo del hombre y con rapidez lo jalo mientras que al mismo tiempo se tiraba hacia atrás aumentando la velocidad en que lo sacaba. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo evitando que la puerta los dañara al cerrarse en el mismo instante que el otro sujeto saliera. El agua salpico ligeramente ante el impacto y el oficial tuvo que soportar golpear el suelo con su cara, mientras el rubio golpeaba con su cabeza la estantería detrás de él.

Naruto rápidamente apunto, ignorando cualquier daño, viendo con seriedad como la puerta se sacudía una y otra vez soportando los golpes y amortiguando los gemidos y gritos moribundos del otro lado. Desvía la mirada hacia la puerta de madera que de igual forma comenzó a ser azotada por los golpes, gracias a que había una abertura a lo largo de la pared para atención clientes, logro escuchar los gemidos de esas criaturas otra vez.

"!Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!" Grito Naruto levantándose rápidamente del suelo sosteniendo al brazo del otro tipo. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al cadáver andante de otro oficial gimiendo por comida. Sin dudar apunto y con un sonoro bum la cabeza del cadáver exploto.

"_**!GRRAAAAAGGGG!**_"

"!Vámonos!" Naruto rápidamente avanzó tomando el cuerpo en caída del oficial, sosteniéndolo con su antebrazo apunto por encima de su hombro y disparo a otro que se acerba por detrás. Al cadáver cayo hacía él y sin remordimiento los empujo para apuntar a otro que se levantaba del suelo. "!Ve por delante, yo te cubro!" Sin esperar respuesta disparo y caminando al frente pateo en el pecho a otro que acercaba.

"!Bien!"

Sonriendo ligeramente por la suerte que estaban teniendo vio por encima de su hombro y vio al oficial salir de la oficina y correr al pasillo alumbrando con su linterna.

**¡CRAHS!**

Las ventanas se rompieron y de ellas varias criaturas se amontonaron queriendo entrar y tener su parte de alimento. Naruto viendo que el ruido los llamaba decidió terminar ahí y seguir a su compañero, corriendo sus pisadas hicieron ruido por el agua. Al dar vuelta alumbro con su linterna y vio al oficial girando al final del pasillo con su propia linterna, sonriendo ligeramente corrió y tras pasar las estanterías el potente ruido de las madera haciéndose pedazos lo alerto.

De la puerta antes sellada varias de esas cosas salieron con rapidez siguiendo al oficial.

"!Vengan!" Naruto grito viendo a otros pocos yendo por su compañero. Apuntando y con una gran precisión disparo, llevándose a tres en línea mientras más iban en su camino, evitando que más de esas cosas fueran a su salida. Aun enfocado en los que se avecinaban empujo con su hombro la puerta a su lado y entro, con rapidez se dirigió detrás de la mesa de prensa y revisando su cargador espero.

Las puertas no tardaron en ser golpeadas, golpe tras golpe pensó que podrían romperse, los gritos y aullidos eran amortiguados y los gemidos moribundos hacían eco en el lugar. Tras unos segundos soportando todo lo que podían las puertas cedieron y con un sonido de presión cayeron de sus bisagras. Caminante tras caminante entraron a paso rápido amontándose uno contra el otro, varios caían y otros solo chocaban contra la pared dada su poca inteligencia.

Naruto termino de introducir la última bala, tomando su cartucho lo introdujo a su arma y apuntando, el cañón se acomodó listo para disparar.

"A bailar"

La primera bala fue disparada y tres de esas cosas cayeron. La segunda fue disparada y dos cayeron tirando a otra por recibirla en el muslo. La tercera salió y una hilera de cuatro cayeron como costales. La cuarta salió y con precisión dos detrás de las puertas cayeron. La quinta salió volando y como si fuera una vela, las luces se apagaron.

Naruto salió disparado tras saltar de la mesa y con los brazos extendidos y las piernas flexionadas cayó en el suelo. Rodando con habilidad se levanto y corrió por en medio, el camino que hizo previamente libre de cualquier peligro. Su postura era encorvada y su mirada decidida, salto por encima de un caído y con el brazo extendido derribo a uno con la mano en la cabeza, al caer disparo y sin perder tiempo reanudo su caminó. Salió derrapando de la sala, prendió su linterna y alumbro su camino, llego al final del pasillo y al darla vuelta encontró una criatura con sobrepeso.

En lugar de sorprenderse rápidamente lo empujo con su antebrazo, apunto a su cabeza y al tratar de morderlo el cañón del arma se introdujo en su boca. Ambos cayeron al suelo y mientras lo hacían Naruto disparo dos veces, una a propósito y la otra por error, al tocar el suelo el rubio sin perder tiempo rodó sobre su espalda y por encima de la criatura.

"!Naruto, date prisa!"

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Claire en la luz al final del pasillo, miro por encima de su hombro y vio a varios siguiendo sus pasos. Corrió al frente con bastante rapidez y tras subir las escaleras se dejó caer al suelo y sobre su pierna derrapo, entrando en el pequeño hueco al inclinarse lo más que podía sobre su espalda. La puerta con un sonido metálico se cerro con fuerza y los golpes contra la misma se escucharon segundos después.

"!Naruto!" Claire exclamo sonriendo feliz de verlo después de cerrar la puerta, pero al verlo inmóvil se detuvo.

El rubio se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado, sus manos soportando su peso mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha dándoles la espalda.

"!Espera, no te acerques a él!" Claire volteo hacia el hombre de color, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y una apariencia deplorable, además de una grave herida sangrante que sostenía en su costado.

"¿Qué pasa?" La chica pregunto entre curiosa y confundida, sin saber muy bien por qué Marvin se comportaba alarmado.

"!Si una de esas cosas te llega a morder, estas perdido, te transformas en una de ellos!"

"Eso lo sé, me lo acabas de decir ¿Pero, por qué repetirlo?"

"!Acaso no lo ves, esta bañado en sangre!"

Claire volvió y para su horror era verdad. De pies a cabeza la apariencia de Naruto estaba ensangrentada, aun su chaqueta siendo negra se podía ver la sangre goteando en los bordes. Sus pantalones oscuros ahora eran rojos y su camisa antes blanca ahora era roja. Al escuchar los seguros siendo quitados, volteo y vio al hombre de chaleco y Marvin apuntando al rubio. Espantada se interpuso en su camino y levantando las manos los detuvo.

"!Esperen, no tienen que hacer esto, estoy segura que no le paso nada!"

"!¿Como lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso estuviste ahí?! ¡¿Sabías cuantos eran?!"

"!N-N-N-No pero …!"

"!Bien, entonces muévete a un lado y déjanos terminar esto, no podemos dejar que más personas terminen heridas!"

"!Esperen, por favor, Naruto es demasiado bueno como para terminar así! ¡Déjenme mostrarles que está bien, por favor, sé que está bien!"

"!Como crees qué …!"

"!Elliot!"

Claire cambio su mirada de Elliot a Marvin y vio la creencia en sus palabras, provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Marvin?"

"Deja que nos muestre"

"!¿Marvin?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Sabes lo que pasa cuando muerden a alguien y esa cosa se propaga! ¡No podemos dejar que eso suceda otra vez! ¡Debemos …"

"!Cállate Elliot! ¡Estas demasiado alterado como para tomar una decisión! ¡No sé qué mierda paso ahí abajo pero debes calmarte! ¡Así que siéntate y cállate!"

"!Pero Marvin …"

"!Cállate!"

La voz llena de autoridad silencio cualquier protesta u objeción de cualquiera. Ahora sin mucho peligro Claire se dio cuenta del temblor en el cuerpo de Elliot al igual que la mirada casi trastornada que tenía este. La realización la golpeo y se dio cuenta que, mientras Elliot quería disparar casi por instinto, Marvin solo había apuntado por mera precaución y que al escuchar sus palabras, le dio un voto de confianza.

"Bien, espero y este Naruto este bien"

La voz de Marvin la despertó y vio al otro sujeto con su arma enfundada a varios metros por detrás, aun tenso y con la mano por encima de su arma. Vio a Marvin y aunque estaba alerta, también parecía estar esperando buenas noticias. Asintiendo con la cabeza en agradecimiento, Claire giro sobre sus talones y vio a Naruto aun en la misma posición.

"¿Naruto, estas bien?" Pregunto con delicadeza acercándose lentamente, alzando las manos ligeramente esperando poder colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros sin problema. "Y-Yo … ¿Estas herido? ¿Alguna de esas cosas … te mordió?" Continuo acercándose y tras estar a pasos de distancia, Naruto reacciono.

Levantando la cabeza ligeramente moviendo mechones de su cabello, se levantó. Lentamente, casi hipnotizado, se fue parando en toda su altura y casi por primer vez desde que lo conoció, Claire reconoció su gran altura al darse cuenta que le faltaban casi dos cabezas suyas para alcanzarlo. Viendo su gran espalda casi dio un paso atrás por lo amenazante que se veía. Rodó sus hombros y escucho como tronaron articulaciones. Giro su cabeza y su cabello se movió junto a él mientras que en el proceso se escuchó tronar otra articulación.

En el momento de tensión todos vieron detenidamente como volteaba lentamente su cabeza en su dirección, tras unos segundos volteo por completo y vieron uno de sus brillantes ojos azules. Intacto, humano, completamente vivo y sin ningún rastro del blanco moribundo.

"Yo … soy impresionante ¿Verdad?"

…

…

…

¿EH?

Volteando por completo los miro con una gran sonrisa y levanto ambos pulgares guiñando un ojo.

"!Soy increíble! ¡Vieron esa forma de entrar aquí! ¡Fue impresionante! ¡Soy tan genial que podría enamorarme de mi mismo! ¡Quería entrar de otra-¡OUCH!"

Marvin y Elliot se encogieron ligeramente por la sonora palmada creando eco en el lugar. Vieron con lastima la forma caída de Naruto teniendo marcada en la mejilla una mano en rojo. Y tuvieron un poco de miedo al ver Claire roja de rabia viendo a Naruto con una mirada que si no existieran armas, podría disparar ahí mismo.

"Idiota"

* * *

**!Taran!**

**!Espero sus comentarios y cualquier consejo se agradece!**

**!Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Enigma Perfecto**

* * *

**¡COMIENZA!**

* * *

"!¿Es que acaso no tienes un poco de decencia?! ¡¿Crees que es divertido lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Acaso me estoy riendo?! ¡¿Eh?!"

"Y-yo … no quise … solo"

"!No me vengas con patéticas excusas! ¡No hay ninguna excusa para lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, imbécil, idiota, tarado, cabeza hueca!"

"Yo solo …"

"!Cállate!"

Naruto suspiro con pesadez viendo la puerta cerrarse de golpe, dejándolo afuera en las escaleras de la comisaría, solo con el sonido de la lluvia y los muertos vivientes. Sacudiendo la cabeza por el problema en que se metió, camino hacia la lluvia y mientras lo hacía se quitó su camisa blanca para luego tirarla al suelo. Levanto la cabeza al cielo y cerrando los ojos dejo que la lluvia limpiara su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de sangre o basura. Sin ver tiro de su cintura y con un simple jalón sus pantalones cayeron ligeramente, deteniéndose un poco debajo de su pelvis.

Después de tremenda bofetada que Claire le propino y el ligero aturdimiento que le regalo, Marvin junto a Elliot le dieron un uniforme completo de la RPD con seguridad extra en manos, codos, rodillas y pecho. Dado que su ropa estaba arruinada por la sangre y rasguños que tenía, también por su seguridad, tenía que cambiarse para poder seguir adelante. Pero antes de eso, para al menos estar cómodo, decidió que primero se lavaría el cuerpo para cambiarse, pero como todas las puertas en la comisa fuera de la recepción estaban selladas, la única fuente de agua era la lluvia.

Girando en su lugar y subiendo sus manos, paso sus dedos entre su cabello para quitar cualquier suciedad que tuviera. A pesar de la apariencia rebelde de su cabello, era tan suave y manejable que sus manos pasaban con facilidad entre mechones. Con las manos se tallo la cara y tres estar satisfecho, comenzó con su cuerpo. Pasando sus manos por sus brazos musculosos, alcanzando hasta donde podía en su espalda ancha, en sus hombros y pectorales, hasta sus abdominales, el agua recorrió su cuerpo limpiándolo por completo.

Tras estar seguro abrió los ojos y vio las puertas metálicas aseguradas, con varios cuerpos en el suelo que estaba seguro si hacían más ruido, probablemente se levantarían. Dio media vuelta y al ver las puertas, levanto una ceja al ver que una se cerraba en ese instante, restandole importancia camino a los escalones y al estar en un lugar moderadamente seco desabrocho sus pantalones y se quitó sus botas.

Sin vergüenza alguna quedo en boxer negro y calcetines naranjas.

Entro en sus pantalones de carga azul oscuro, en sus botas de combate negras metió los bordes, alrededor de sus rodillas abrocho sus rodilleras y alrededor de su cintura abrocho un cinturón de combate que tenía varios espacios a lo largo ya sea para cartuchos o granadas, y en ambas piernas fundas para pistolas. Coloco el único cartucho lleno que tenía y tras rellenar con sus últimas balas el cartucho en su arma la enfundo. Sobre su cuerpo coloco una camisa gris de manga larga y cuello redondo que fajo, encima una camisa de botones azul oscuro de manga corta con insignias de la RPD en el pecho y sellos de la comisaría en las mangas, alrededor de sus codos unas coderas. Enfundo sus manos en guantes sin dedos blindados, y abrocho en su pecho el chaleco antibalas con RPD en blanco sobre su pecho.

El radio lo sintonizo en la frecuencia de ambos oficiales y tras estar satisfecho lo abrocho en un espacio de su cinturón, llevando el micrófono hasta el broche izquierdo de su chaleco.

"Bien, estoy listo"

Sonriendo ligeramente y frotando su nariz camino a las puertas. Las empujo y entro caminando directamente a las camillas frente a la gran estatua. Sus pasos haciendo eco cada vez que pisaba el brillante mármol. Tras subir las escaleras vio a Marvin sentado en una de ellas, Elliot sentado frente a él mientras veían un libro, y a lo lejos en las escaleras estaba Claire sentada, viendo su arma sin reaccionar ante él.

"¿Teniente? Estoy listo" Volteando hacia ambos oficiales hablo con una voz sería y recogida dirigiéndose a su superior. Ambos hombre voltearon y asintieron con la cabeza. "Me preguntaba ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se encuentra el hermano de Claire?"

La mujer levanto la vista y sorprendida volteo hacia el rubio, no esperando que recordara o pensara en seguir ayudándola. Ambos hombres también se mostraron sorprendidos, esperando en cierta forma que el chico o se disculpara por su idiotez, o ignorara por completo a la mujer por sus palabras o acciones contra él.

"¿Señor?"

Marvin parpadeo varias veces y tras una ligera mueca de dolor que queja por lo mismo hablo: "Hace un momento Claire pregunto lo mismo, el Capitán Redfield se fue de la ciudad mucho antes de que toda esto comenzara, tras una misión en la que la mayoría del equipo STRAS falleciera se fue de aquí."

Naruto hizo una mueca al recibir la información, imaginando como estaría la chica en ese momento. Después de todo ¿Cómo reaccionarias al hecho de que tu hermano estaba lejos del lugar donde lo buscabas y aparte, gracias a eso te metiste en un lugar que bastante bien podría ser el infierno en el mundo?

Bastante mal.

"¿Sabe a qué lugar se fue señor?" Nuevamente pregunto, sin inmutarse ante la sorpresa que estaban mostrando todos a su alrededor. ¿De que estaban sorprendidos de hecho? Sabía que estaba mojado y aun podía sentir agua escurriendo por su rostro dado su cabello mojado, pero ya estaba seco en su mayor parte.

Aunque su ropa interior estaba empapada y se sentía incomodo cada vez que caminaba, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

"Umm, si no mal recuerdo Jill dijo que había viajado a Europa." Esta vez fue Elliot el que hablo, con una mano sosteniendo su mentón mientras mirada el techo.

"¿Europa? ¿Qué carajo hace en Europa mientras su hermana lo busca aquí?" Pregunto entre confundido y enojado, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente apretando los puños. Puede que no conozca la relación hermano hermana, nunca supo que se sentía ni mucho menos como podrían interactuar. Pero si su hermano le hubiera avisado que se había ido, Claire no tendría que estar pasando lo que estaba pasando ahí, en un lugar del que sería complicado salir.

"Naruto" El rubio giro y vio a la chica viéndolo con una combinación entre la gratitud y seriedad. "Está bien, aunque mi hermano y yo seamos unidos cada quien tiene su vida, tenía cosas que hacer y si se olvidó de avisar, entonces es importante." Aunque en parte apaciguo su enojo, aún estaba molesta por sus acciones.

"Tu hermano es un idiota" Naruto dijo frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada, cruzándose brazos casi inflando las mejillas. Claire río ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza ante su comentario y actitud infantil.

"Conozco a alguien como él" Claire comento acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aunque me parece bonito su momento, tenemos que poner atención."

Naruto y Claire voltearon viendo como Marvin habla con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sosteniendo su herida con más fuerza que antes.

"Muy bien, debemos encontrar una salida de esta lugar lo antes posible" Hablo Naruto con seriedad sacando su arma y quitando el seguro.

"!Espera!" Antes de que se moviera, Marvin grito autoritariamente. "Elliot aquí descubrió una forma de salir de aquí" Sostuvo su herida después de hablar y cerrando los ojos se acostó en la camilla.

"Esta libreta muestra un pasaje secreto por debajo de esta estatúa." Señalando la estatua Elliot comenzó a caminar con al libre en mano hasta quedar frente a ella. "Sin embargo, para abrirla se necesitan unas medallas que deben ser colocadas en este lugar." Moviéndose a un lado dejo que ambos chicos vieran un recuadro en dorado donde había tres espacios circular vacíos.

"¿Dónde encontramos las medallas?" Pregunto Claire viendo los espacios inusualmente grandes para simples medallas, teniendo en cuenta que una era del tamaño de una moneda o el doble.

"No lo sabemos" Fue Marvin quien hablo estando detrás de ellos.

"¿No lo saben?" Pregunto Naruto volteando a ver a ambos hombres con ligera sospecha, no creyendo que medallas de ese tamaño fueran difíciles de encontrar.

"No, pero aquí se muestran otros dibujos donde figuras tienen claves o combinaciones, creemos que esas podrían ser la clave para encontrar las medallas" Dijo Elliot con un poco de vergüenza en su voz viendo las miradas incrédulas de ambos chicos.

"Déjame ver" Claire estiro la mano y recibió la libreta, girándola y cambiando las hojas viendo desde el dibujo donde se marcaba la salida hasta las figuras con las claves. Se sobresalto ligeramente y giro un poco la cabeza, viendo como Naruto había pegado su cuerpo detrás del suyo viendo por encima de su hombro las imágenes del libro. Sin saber que hacer levanto un poco la mirada y recibió una mirada burlona por parte de Elliot y un poco de diversión por parte de Marvin.

"¿Hay más estatuas en la comisaría?" Pregunto Naruto tras ver los dibujos viendo a sus superiores. Había posibilidades en esa situación que muchas podrían ser verdad y otras falsas, pero las más cercanas eran que, muy bien podrían haber estatuas con las medallas incrustadas en algún lugar teniendo combinaciones para sacarlas, o que el Jefe del lugar las tenga pero escondidas, habiendo dibujado esos garabatos en caso de olvidarse como conseguirlas si las llegaba a esconder o algo así.

Claire levanto la ceja un poco sorprendida por la misma deducción que tenía. Viendo que se podía abrir un pasaje secreto de alguna forma por debajo de la gran estatua ¿Por qué no podía haber estatuas escondiendo las medallas necesarias para abrir el pasaje?

"Umm, de hecho, hay una subiendo las escaleras" Elliot señalo las escaleras que subían al segundo piso.

"Vamos a ver" Naruto asintió y siguiendo a Claire caminaron hacia las escaleras y subieron hasta llegar al siguiente piso. Justo en medio de ambas escaleras contra la pared se encontraba la estatua de un León hecho de piedra, teniendo un escudo equilibrado con una pata, en medio una medalla, y unas placas por debajo.

Voltearon a verse y tras sonreír por la victoria, Naruto se adelantó y sin hablar Claire le mostró el cuadernillo.

"Je, nos abrían venido bien antes de todo esto, hubieran descubierto que provocaba tantas muertes en aquella montaña" Hablo Elliot con una pequeña sonrisa, ayudando a que Marvin se siente sobre el sofá negro donde había una computadora portátil encendida.

"Él hubiera ya no existe Elliot, no podemos regresar y cambiar nuestros errores." Mientras habla con amargura, Marvin estaba viendo su herida con un ceño fruncido y un apretón en la misma. Quejándose ligeramente por la fuerza, levanto la vista y vio con seriedad el segundo piso.

"!Genial! ¡Aquí esta!" Naruto se asomó por la barandilla y mostró la medalla sonriendo ampliamente, con Claire detrás de él levantando la mano en signo de amor y paz, contagiada por la felicidad del rubio.

"!Bien, tenemos que probar que funciona!" Hablo Marvin sonriendo ligeramente por los hallazgos de ambos.

Naruto asintió y rápidamente bajo las escaleras teniendo a la mujer pisándole los talones. Tras llegar se dirigió a la estatua y con cuidado, coloco la medalla en el primer espacio.

La estatua se movió ligeramente y un segundos después se elevó por unos centímetros, mostrando por debajo barras de metal impidiendo el acceso a otros lugar.

"!Oh, eso fue impresionante! ¡Nunca había visto una entrada secreta como en las películas!" Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa del millón de dólares sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, casi brillando por tal descubrimiento.

"Es increíble, pero aún faltan dos para que se abra" Dijo Marvin con el ceño fruncido, viendo pasar algo en un lugar donde ha trabajado por años, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿Dónde están las otras estatuas?" Claire pregunto tras estar de acuerdo en silencio con el superior.

"En el tercer piso, una está por el lado este y la otra del lado oeste, tendrán que conseguir llaves especiales para abrir las puertas en este lugar. Antes era un museo, por lo que la mayor parte de lo que era antes se mantuvo." Explico Elliot con seriedad intercambiando su mirada entre la chica y el chico.

"Tendrán que tomar caminos separados para conseguirlas, tienen que salir de aquí los antes posible, cubriendo ambos lados cortaran el tiempo si están juntos. Ustedes deciden que camino eligen." Marvin hablo soportando el dolor a favor de hablar de más, respirando con pesadez al final.

"Si señor" Naruto respondió con voz uniforme asintiendo ante su superior.

"Tenemos las mismas armas, así que mis balas te serán de más utilidad que a mi" Elliot se acercó a Claire y tras ver su arma le tendió una caja de balas que sonaba con varias. "También necesitaras esto, úsalo cuando cualquiera de esas cosas se te acerque demasiado" En la otra mano le mostró un cuchillo dentro de una funda, viéndose bastante voluminoso y pesado en apariencia.

"Necesitaras esto" Marvin por detrás de su cinturón tomo algo y al mostrarlo fue también un cuchillo en su funda, igual de voluminoso y pesado que el otro. "No cometas el mismo error que yo, uniforme o no, no dudes. Cuando veas uno o lo matas o corres ¿Quedo claro?"

"Si señor" Naruto tomo el cuchillo y tras verlo ligeramente volteo hacia las rejas que estaban de lado oeste de la comisaría, cerradas y con el interruptor sellado con cinta resistente amarilla.

Tras prepararse Naruto y Claire estuvieron listos, la chica teniendo una bolsa detrás de su cadera y la funda de un arma en su pierna (el cuchillo junto a su bolsa). Naruto colocando simplemente su cuchillo en la parte trasera de su cadera.

"No se preocupen, trabajaremos tan rápido como sea posible y volveremos por ustedes. Saldremos de aquí todos, juntos" Naruto hablo viendo directamente a los ojos de ambos hombres sin duda y solo convicción, dejando en claro que no recibiría un "No" por respuesta.

"Naruto tiene razón, nadie se quedara atrás" Claire parecía estar igual de decidida que el rubio ya que estaba sonriendo con confianza.

Elliot y Marvin no pudieron decir nada, aunque sabían que estaban más que muertos, sus palabras de alguna manera los hizo creer que de verdad podrían salir de ahí.

"Muy bien"

Sin embargo, por muy buenos que sean los chicos, estaban condenados.

Ambos de igual forma.

* * *

**CON NARUTO**

* * *

Tras limpiar el cañón de su arma con un trapo sucio, Naruto tiro el trapo sin ver, quitando el seguro y preparando su arma. Al voltear ligeramente se encontró con la mirada de Claire al lado de la cortina metálica, siendo sostenida por Elliot para que pasara.

Sus ojos se cerraron uno sobre el otro, y Naruto regalo una sonrisa de lado subiendo el pulgar. Claire también sonrió y copiando su gesto, ambos asintieron. Al ver como la chica se adentraba en ese lugar frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensando que tal vez podría haber tomado ese camino por ella.

Pero al escuchar de ella que podía cuidarse, y la confianza que tenía, decidió tener fe en ella.

Al escuchar la cortina deteniéndose, volteo a su camino y con un semblante serió, entro a la habitación. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una caja de munición sobre uno de los cuatros sofás negros, y una planta verde sobre una caja amontonada contra la pared. Se acerco a la munición y tras tomarla la almaceno dentro de un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se acerco a la planta y cuando la tomo y olfateo un poco, descarto que fuera droga y solo una planta sin más.

La guardo dentro de otro bolsillo y continuo caminando.

Giro alrededor de un mueble alto que tenía pegados varios carteles y sostenía unos cuadernillos, al caminar un poco por detrás tomo el pomo de la puerta escondida. La abrió y al ver tanta oscuridad saco su linterna y la prendió, el pasillo era un desastre al igual que cualquier otro lado, paredes y suelos manchados de sangre, ventanas rotas y algunas selladas con tablones, y cuerpos tirados o recargados contra paredes. Avanzo apuntando en todo momento y viendo a todos lados, un pasillo a la derecha estaba sellado por las cosas amontonadas una sobre la otra y el foco de la caja contra incendios iluminaba un poco en rojo.

Se agacho un poco más y bajo el ritmo de su respiración, caminando lentamente al escuchar lo que podría simularse como uñas golpeando contra el suelo y un sonido poco carnoso acompañándolo. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, su respiración casi nula, y si no fuera por su linterna estaba seguro sería como un ninja. Escucho también la estática de un radio y solo hizo que caminara aún más lento, dado que en ese pasillo tanto por detrás como por enfrente no veía nada.

"¿Es … arriba?" Naruto susurro confundido al no encontrar explicación alguna, se detuvo por completo y queriendo verificar simplemente, alumbro en el techo. "¿Qué?"

Desde el momento en que una persona intento morderlo sabía que la situación estaba mal, el momento en que las personas murieron sin razón aparente empeoro todo, el hecho de perder su auto y su ropa solo quemaron con más fuerza. Pero saber que esas cosas eran muertos vivientes y que encima de todo podrían cambiar o … ¿Evolucionar? Fue la gota que colmó el vaso

Los sonidos que llevaba escuchando eran producidos por criaturas en el techo. Criaturas que literalmente podían pegarse a al concreto como si fueran el Hombre Araña. Criaturas de aspecto tan grotesco que solo verlo le producía escalofríos. Era musculo puro, todo su ser estaba compuesto de musculo color rosa bañado en sangre, sus extremidades eran enormes, teniendo garras en lugar de manos. Sus cabezas eran solamente cerebro y, entre sus dientes filosos como tiburón, una larga lengua como camaleón devoraba con avidez todo lo que llevaba dentro el cadáver entre su pata.

El cuál era el origen de la estática.

Al no saber cómo reaccionaría a tal bestia quedo estático, paralizado, sin hacer ningún ruido. Tomando precaución, lentamente fue subiendo sus brazos hasta alumbrar por completo a la bestia, apuntando directamente el cerebro expuesto, ya sin confiar en la poca luz que había en esa vuelta de la esquina en particular. Por momentos tensos siguió alimentándose del cadáver que sostenía con una de sus garras, cavando su lengua hasta donde podía y sin decencia alguna sorbiendo como si fuera una bebida, tirando sangre por doquier y gritando de placer.

"!Mierda!" Hasta que una pequeña lata al fondo del siguiente pasillo la alerto, y al ver como volteaba su cabeza hacia él, no dudo y disparo una sola vez. Pensó que sería suficiente, pero el grito de la bestia y el poco daño que le hizo le señalaron lo contrario. Soltó el cadáver que tenía comiendo y al verlo de cerca tras caer, se dio cuenta que su rostro y cuello estaban separados tan brutalmente que se extendía como si un acordeón con casi 15 cm de distancia. "!Joder!"

El grito de la bestia lo alerto y al levantar la mirada se horrorizo al verlo saltar en su dirección con el brazo extendido listo para cortarlo con aquellas garras. Sin esperar salto al frente y rodó en el suelo, se levantó ligeramente y giro a sus espaldas, viendo como en el suelo y la pared, las marcas de garras se extendían por todo lo largo. Apunto y comenzó a disparar, una tras otra fueron sus incentivos para dar marcha atrás mientras lo veía soportar.

"!Parece saltamontes!" Exclamo Naruto sorprendido cuando la bestia grito y salto al techo, aun sorprendido la siguió disparando con la esperanza de terminar rápido, pero al llegar al techo jalo el gatillo y no salió nada. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se detuvo por un momento, petrificado por su idiotez, hasta que la bestia grito de nueva cuenta y lo despertó. Dando pasos atrás tomo otro cartucho y guardo el vació, tan rápido como podía hizo todo el cambio y cuando estaba a punto de introducir el otro cartucho, choco con algo.

"!Joder!" Soltó sus armas y con esfuerzo detuvo la cabeza de un zombi a punto de morderlo en el cuello, el cual lo sostenía por lo hombros. Otro gemido lo alerto y al ver al suelo su nerviosismo aumento cuando uno se acercó arrastrando con rapidez, el mismo que estaba siendo devorado por la bestia en el techo. No teniendo otra forma de tenerlo estiro la pierna y cuando iba a morderlo lo detuvo plantando su bota sobre su cabeza. El esfuerzo del arrastrado lo empujo y el esfuerzo del que lo quería morder aumento, levanto al vista y supo que estaba perdido, ya que la bestia soltando un grito se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Pensando rápidamente en ese segundo antes de morir, decidió soltar al que lo quería morder en el hombro y lo dejo seguir su camino. Estiro el brazo por encima tanto como podía, y siendo empujado a sus espaldas provoco que el zombi siguiera al frente sin poder morderlo. Lo sostuvo como costal y con toda la rapidez y fuerza que tenía lo empujo al frente, anteponiéndolo al ataque de la bestia. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, las garras parecían más filosas de lo que parecían y al cortar a través del cadáver se acercaron a él, lo suficiente como para dejar cuatro largos rasguños en su chaleco antibalas.

Todos cayeron al suelo rodando y, mientras lo hacían, Naruto no tardo y con facilidad saco su cuchilla de la funda. Viendo como el zombi en el suelo se acercaba, estiro su brazo y lo tomo por el cabello, para luego apuñalar con rapidez su cráneo una sola vez. Siguió rodando y al levantarse gracias a su antebrazo sostuvo contra el suelo al otro zombi y con la misma rapidez apuñalo su cráneo. Sin esperar ni dudar, salto de encima del zombi y ya sea por valentía o estupidez, se abalanzo contra la bestia.

Cayo a sus espaldas sosteniéndola por la nuca, avanzo ligeramente y solo fue para poder estirar el brazo y apuñalarla con su cuchilla en el cerebro. La criatura grito y sin saber se era de dolor o por instinto, se subió aún más para volver a apuñalar en el cerebro. Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando salto al techo y se pegó en el lugar, sosteniendo su cuchillo con fuerza y buscando la forma de agarrase de su piel resbaladiza no se dio cuenta de la serpenteante lengua que salió disparada y se enrollo en su garganta.

"!Uhk!" Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, sus manos por instinto fueron a su garganta y desesperadamente intento quitarse la lengua. Tres unos segundos su visión comenzó a ser borrosa y la fuerza poca, por lo que busco con sus ojos freneticamente una forma de salvarse, hasta que vio la cuchilla aún clavada en su cráneo. Con fuerza renovada tomo el cuchilla y con un ceño fruncido corto con fuerza la lengua, logrando aspirar el preciado aire cuando la presión termino y la ingravidez lo envolvió.

"!Mierda!" Al caer de nueva cuenta el aire se fue y su espalda sufrió, sus manos viajaron en un intento de calmar el dolor, pero al toparse con algo metálico lo reconoció y abrió los ojos. La bestia grito y salió disparada al suelo. Naruto sonrió y con rapidez apunto al aire introduciendo el cartucho en su pistola y preparándola a tiempo.

**¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

La bestia se derrumbó sin fuerza contra el suelo, Naruto habiéndose quitado al girar a un costado, solo escucho la carne golpeando el suelo y las garras raspando un poco. Respiro rápidamente queriendo recuperar el aire y se quedó viendo el techo, sin ser capaz de comprender aun lo que había pasado. Con su mano taco lentamente su pecho, y trazo de lado a lado las marcas que dejaron las garras de la criatura.

"¿Acabo … de pelear … contra un demonio?"

Era la mejor forma de sobrellevar la locura en ese pasillo, pues no solo peleo, literalmente, contra una bestia, también burlo a la muerte en dos ocasiones de las cuales estaría asqueado consigo mismo si hubiera pasado.

"Vaya día de mierda"

* * *

**CON CLAIRE**

* * *

"No me sorprende que Naruto haya estado bañado en sangre. Este lugar está inundado"

Mientras Naruto se iba por el lugar el cual tenía luz, a ella le tocaba caminar entre oscuridad ahora. Tras pasar esa cortina metálica, Elliot le proporciono unas pinzas para moler cadenas y buena suerte. Algo que realmente desearía tener en un lugar como ese, pero teniendo en cuenta hasta donde los había llevado su suerte, realmente se cuestionaba que podía desear en ese momento.

Apuntando con su linterna y arma, Claire avanzo lentamente por el pasillo oscuro inundado de agua. Sus pasos hacían eco al pisar y cualquier cosa también, por lo que venía bien para ambas partes. Al ver un cuerpo en el suelo vio un corpulento cadáver tendido en el suelo sin cabeza alguna, sabiendo que podía hacer tal daño estuvo a punto de silbar ante tal trabajo, hasta que vio que el agua alrededor del sujeto era roja y había pedazos de cráneo esparcidos por el lugar.

"Creo que exagera un poco mientras pelea" Comento Claire un poco nerviosa, sacudiendo la cabeza siguió al frente y giro en la esquina, topando con otro largo pasillo y una puerta abierta a su izquierda. Se acerco un poco y al entrar, descubrió que era un almacén de archivos con un carrito de limpieza y otro para libros, tomo una caja de munición sobre el carrito guardándolas en su bolsa, tomo una llave y levanto la ceja ante el extraño símbolo en azul que tenía. "Podría servir"

Rápidamente volteo a sus espaldas tras escuchar un grito y fue a tiempo pues una de esas cosas avanza con a una velocidad alarmante, cargo la bala y disparo con gran precisión en su rostro, pero teniendo mucho menos poder de fuego que el rubio, su arma aunque hizo daño no fue suficiente para tumbarlo. Cargo otros disparos y al propinar el tercero, cayó al suelo gusto delante de ella.

"Nunca me sentí tan débil con un arma" Hablo Claire con cierta amargura viendo su arma, comparando el daño que hacía con el poderoso ataque del arma personal del rubio. Restándole importancia salió de la habitación continuando por el gran pasillo. Al acercarse a una habitación alumbro por dentro y se sorprendió al ver el desastre que había.

Lo que antes era una sala de conferencias ahora parecía la morgue, habiendo cuerpo tras cuerpo tirado en el suelo manchando de rojo el mármol blanco. Las puertas que debían estar en la entraba fueron derrumbadas y al anterior color blanco fue manchado por rastros de sangre. Varios cuerpos no tenían cabeza y otros solo estaban sobre el suelo completamente inmóviles.

"Supongo que Naruto los trago aquí para ganar tiempo, pero … ¿Cómo salió de aquí?" Claire no podía entender aun cuan fuerte o hábil era el rubio, peleo obviamente al ver cuerpos sin cabeza, pero por los demás no sabía cómo fue que salió intacto. Alumbro con su linterna al escuchar un gemido y, tal cual efecto domino, cuerpos tras cuerpo gimió mientras se levantaban lentamente. "Okay, hora de correr"

Sin esperar ni ver, dio media vuelta y siguió por el camino trotando un poco. El pasillo a su izquierda estaba sellado, quería investigar los baños en caso de encontrar munición o tal vez otra llave, pero al escuchar los gemidos a sus espaldas pensó que sería luego. Doblo la esquina y al ver a más cadáveres levantándose se preparó para pelear, pero al ver una puerta brillando un poco, alumbro y sonrió ligeramente al ver unas cadenas sellando la puerta.

Se acerco y tomando las pinzas de su cinturón, las abrió en toda su longitud para luego cortar las cadenas sin problema, sin esperar más empujo la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de ella. Escaneo el lugar y se dio cuenta que era la sala de oficinas, escritorio tras escritorio fueron alineados en el centro de la habitación a lo largo con otra hilera frente a la misma. Una habitación en la esquina del lugar iluminada que reconoció como la oficina del jefe, y en una pared había ventanillas para atención al cliente.

Una parte estaba iluminada y la otra no, por lo que encendió su linterna iluminando al otro lado. Se separo de la puerta y se acercó a una mesa con dos sofás centrándola, tomo una hierva de color verde y sin perder tiempo la guardo. Se acerco a los escritorios principales y tomo munición que estaba junto a una carretilla de fotos. Tomo ambas cosas y apresuradamente fue iluminando escritorio tras escritorio intentando buscar algo, tras fracasar del lado oscuro, fue del otro lado.

**¡CRAHS!**

"!Maldición!" Se sorprendió al ver como rompían las ventanas y entraban uno tras otro amontonándose en el lugar, rápidamente verifico los escritorios faltantes y tras no ver nada se apresuró a la oficina. Entro y lo primero que vio fue puesto sobre el escritorio lo que parecía ser una manivela redonda de color rojo. Sin saber si esa cosa funcionaría solo la tomo y tras asegurarla en su cinturón salió de ahí, vio unas puertas dobles de color rojo siendo atrancadas por una silla con varios documentos, al darse cuenta que entraba por la puerta y las ventanas supo que hacer.

Pateando la silla al suelo, abrió ambas puertas y salió, solo para tener que sostener a une mujer zombi que se lanzó contra ella provocando que chocaran contras las puertas y las cerraran. Viendo lo violenta y fuerte que era, como pudo tomo el cuchillo y con fuerza apuñalo el ojo sin remordimiento, el cuerpo inmediatamente quedo flojo y la pudo quitar de encima.

Levantándose con un jadeo constante se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y tomo su cuchillo, lo guardo y comenzó a trotar por el pasillo. Había conseguido una llave y quería ver si podía utilizarla en la puerta del otro lado, y teniendo que cuenta que casi todos los zombis entraron a la habitación, tenía tiempo para verificar. Llego en poco tiempo y mientras todos estaban dentro de la habitación, llego a la puerta fuera de la pequeña oficina y abrió sin problema.

Saliendo al aire libre no se molestó cuando la lluvia la golpeo, fue directamente a las rejas que tenían una puerta y al fallar en abrirla con normalidad y usando la llave, tomo la yerba de color rojo sobre un recipiente metálico y se dirigió a las escaleras. Al subir por completo intento abrir normalmente, pero al encontrar resistencia verifico y sonrió por el gravado en color azul idéntico a su llave. La uso y al dar un giro suave, el cerrojo abrió. Empujo la puerta y al encender su linterna vio el pasillo vacío a su lado derecho y un largo pasillo frete a ella.

Al ver luz frente a ella y no ver sombra alguna, decidió verificar el pasillo oscuro a su lado. Sus pasos sonaban contra la madera cada vez que pisaba, las gotas contra el cristal en cierta forma eran relajantes, si olvidas a los muertos vivientes o esa cosa monstruosa que se acercaba gateando por la pared.

"!¿Qué?!" Claire se sorprendió al ver una horrible criatura con grandes garra hecha puramente de musculo y un cerebro expuesto por cabeza. Estaba gateando rápidamente de costado por la pared como si fuera el suelo y al abrir su boca dejo ver dientes filosos como púas y una lengua larga serpenteante. Apunto al ver sus malas intenciones y cuando grito no dudo.

**¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

Bala tras bala se incrusto en su cuerpo, sin hacer daño aparente por su seguimiento, pero sin detenerse siguió hasta que sus balas se acabaron. Salto a un lado al ver como saltaba en su dirección y al caer rápidamente volteo solo para verla salir disparada de la ventana. Respiro rápidamente y apresuradamente se levantó, saco balas y sin despejar su vista de la ventana recargo su arma con gran habilidad. Tras terminar giro el revolver eh inserto el carrete, apunto al exterior y con precaución a se acercó. Tras llegar inspección el perímetro de la ventana rota y sin ver más que sangre goteando, suspiro profundamente dando pasos atrás.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?"

* * *

**!Taran!**

**!Espero sus comentarios y cualquier consejo se agradece!**

**!Nos vemos!**


End file.
